1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for slicing produce, and more specifically, to methods and devices for slicing the produce into wedges or segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art such as that depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,151 and 4,095,518, produce slicers are provided having a fixed and a movable member. The fixed member initially retains the produce and comprises a generally conical arrangement of blades having an apex supporting a pin which penetrates the produce. The movable member engages the produce and forces it through the blades so that the segments thus formed separate and fall through the fixed member to be thereafter collected.
A more elaborate, but similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,112 which has rotary blades.
We have observed a number of disadvantages in such devices, among which are the following. Such devices are inherently unsafe for the user, since the hand of the user may be disposed between the blades and the activator which is used to engage the produce upon actuation and thus the hands of the user can be forced into engagement with either the pins or the blade.
The pin is also undesirable because it is forced into the produce first, thus displacing and crushing the produce before it is cut into segments. This is particularly undesirable with soft, thin-skinned fruits, such as tomatoes.
In other devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,549; 1,040,582; 2,329,918; and British Patent Specification No. 379,926 (1932) a conically pointed arrangement of blades is driven point first through the produce thereby initiating cutting at one end and driving the segments of produce apart as the blades pass through the produce.
Furthermore, the convergence or juncture of the blades is a formidable mass which crushes and compresses the produce thereby destroying its consistency. Most undesirable about such an arrangement is the fact that maximum compression is applied at the onset. For produce, such as tomatoes, the compression crushes the fruit and squeezes the juice out of it. The Koch patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,549 even provides a trough 6 for collecting the juice.
In the restaurant industry, it is desirable to prepare segmented produce substantially in advance of its ultimate use by the consumer. Upon cutting produce, it is internally exposed to the air and this to oxidation and odors. It can collect bacteria, as well as change its taste upon storage. If it is held together, however, that process may be substantially inhibited. In these prior art devices, the segments of the produce either fall into uncontrolled disarray or are otherwise forced apart upon actuation of the device, thereby exposing their cut surfaces to the air with the resulting disadvantages just mentioned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide additional benefits not recognized in the prior art.